Precious Gems
by Sniperk
Summary: How much can you yearn for a person that you saw only once before?" R&R. First in a little series of drafts I have here. *Updated*


A/N: This is the first for a series of short drabbles about some of the characters that got too little development in the series.

*Updated*: Yeah... Apparently I'm dyslexic and switched right with left and vice-versa during the whole story. *shrughs*

Disclaimer: Don't own Saki... Not that I don't want to.

* * *

**Precious Gems**

By Sniperk

* * *

Today is the day. The opening ceremony.

I can barely cope my heart, pounding so hard.

The adrenalin rushes through my body as tough I'm about to jump from a plane, without a parachute.

My hands are starting to get sweaty.

But today is the day I was waiting for almost an entire year.

The day I'll meet her again.

Actually I don't even know who she really is, or where she's from.

All I know is her name.

My mind start to drift about the events that happened during this last year.

* * *

I only know her name. And a name was all I needed to get some information about a person in this small town.

A few question here and there and I could see her again. Or so I thought.

Life isn't so easy.

She was like a ghost.

No one had ever heard her name around here.

But I knew she existed.

Her records in the tournament were real.

I though about going to the school she represented in the tournament, but I soon founded out that her school was in another district, still in the same prefecture, but too far for me to get there and be back in the same day.

But the tournament still left me with some more clues about her.

One. She was a third grader.

Two. She was an amazing mahjong player.

She would be graduating Middle School this year too, same as me.

And there's only one High School to go in this prefecture if you are a mahjong player with a good amount of skill.

Kazekoshi All-Girls School.

There I would find her.

Next year I would find her at Kazekoshi.

As this idea kept growing more and more in my head, I could barely anticipate our reunion.

I still needed to prepare for the entrance exams for Kazekoshi, since it is the most prestigious All-Girls School in the prefecture, said to have the hardest of the exams.

But the thought of seeing her again kept moving me forward.

I had a goal.

My parents frowned a little when I told them about my choice for High School, since the tuition was a little out of what they could handle.

But once there I could get an scholarship with my mahjong.

I had no doubt about that.

They didn't had the money to pay for me take the test for the scholarship, and I knew the only way for me to get one was once I was there.

But that didn't matter.

I was confident.

Once the test results were announced, I got to make the scholarship test.

Passed with flying colors.

They actually cancelled the tuition.

My parents didn't even need to pay for my education anymore.

It was a relief for me.

I didn't want to burden them anymore than I had with my selfishness.

* * *

As my mind comes back from the memories, only one thought is kept.

I did all that so I could see her again.

Would she look at me again in the same way?

Would she praise my right eye again?

Most people get weirded out when they see it.

Heterochromia isn't something people are used to see, and since my early days, I learned to keep my right eye closed.

Every time I opened it, was for people that I knew that could be trusted with my secret.

I got so used to analyse the reaction and mannerisms of the others that in fact I do this unconsciously nowadays.

One of the things that made me so good at mahjong. Analysis.

On the rare occasions that I opened my right eye without realizing it never failed to weird out everyone that saw it and wasn't already aware of it.

Only her was different.

She didn't weirded out.

She actually praised them.

She said that sapphire and ruby were the same type precious gem.

For a moment I didn't understand what she was talking about.

But as realization came into me, the words to talk back to her got stuck.

I never had the chance to talk to her again after this.

She vanished from the tournament.

But this year I'll see her at Kazekoshi.

Since she is such an amazing player, she undoubtedly be going to Kazekoshi.

Her name is engraved in my mind. I'll never forget it.

I'll soon see her again.

With any luck I can see her before going into the school.

If not I'll have to wait till the ceremony is over and look at the board to see which class she was assigned.

The worst case scenario would be to meet her at the mahjong clubroom.

But that's okay.

From today on I'll see her everyday.

With both my eyes open, looking directly at hers.

* * *

A/N: As I said before, I'm trying to maintain everything, or most of it, canon. R&R plz.


End file.
